


Together

by gayliensav



Series: askthelupinblackfamily [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Sirius had been gone for three days when he shows up at Remus' house with a baby.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an askblog on tumblr, askthelupinblackfamily. Give us a follow and hit up this family with some questions.
> 
> https://askthelupinblackfamily.tumblr.com/post/171030826129/together-an-origin-story

**1982**

Sirius had been gone for three days, just after showing up again.

Remus was determined not to worry about him…he just refused. His friend had told him the truth about Peter and now he was back…but that didn’t been the trust was back between them. He worried that he himself was a little mad just for letting Sirius stay in his father’s house with them.

Sirius wasn’t…himself, really. Remus understood after all his time in Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. When he found out that Harry was with the Dursley family, he was yelling. It was loud enough to wake up his father, which Remus didn’t appreciate. He’d told him that they were to follow Dumbledore’s word and that was the end of it. He said he’d appeal to Dumbledore to see if they could try to find somewhere better for Harry.

Sirius had stormed out of the house then and hadn’t been back for three days.

Great.

Remus still had no idea what to even say to Dumbledore, considering he didn’t even have a plan of where he would place Harry if he wasn’t with the Muggle family.

Sirius had told him he didn’t understand.

As if he didn’t understand! He didn’t want Harry being raised by a Muggle family with no protection!

Remus sighed.

That man still had to ability to infuriate him even after all these years of being apart.

“Tea’s on,” Remus told his father, who was staring out the window at the night sky. It was a small window, but Lyall enjoyed staring out at the country-side beside their small cottage.

“Thank you, my boy,” Lyall smiled at him, taking the cup, “What happened to that fellow who was here the other day? Julian?”

Yes, Julian. Sirius was using a fake name so he didn’t get caught. He didn’t want to alarm Remus’ father, especially after a withering warning glare from Remus.

“Went on a trip, I suspect,” Remus mumbled, staring out as well.

“I heard you shouting,” Lyall chuckled, “Sounding like how your mother and I used to shout.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “You can get those ideas out of your head, nothing is happening,” he said quietly, “I swear.”

Lyall just hummed to himself.

Remus sighed, “I’m going to go work on my writing,” he told him.

“Stay inside,” Lyall told him, “First snow is coming, I do believe.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Yes, father,” he said before walking out of the room. Before he could go anywhere, there was a knock at the door.

Remus looked confused, “I’ll get it,” he called to his father before walking over to the door. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw Sirius standing there with a baby in his arms.

“Remus, I…” Sirius trailed off.

Remus stared down at the baby in his arms and his eyes fell on the scar on their head, “Sirius…please say you didn’t.”

“They had him in a broom closet,” Sirius whispered, “H-He didn’t even have a bed.”

Remus swallowed, “Dumbledore placed them w-with them for a reason. You…You kidnapped him, Sirius!”

“I saved him!” Sirius snapped, “He is my godson, he’s my responsibility, Remus! Dumbledore obviously didn’t check these…these Muggles out before placing Harry with them. Lily knew they hated magic and he still did it. They called him a freak right in front of me.”

Remus stared down at the baby, “Dumbledore will be furious.”

“Let him be,” Sirius said quietly, smiling down at the baby, “Harry is where he belongs…with us.”

“Us?” Remus whispered.

“Yes, us,” Sirius told him quietly, “I understand if you don’t want this, especially around your father. It’s a lot to handle-”

“I think…I think my mother kept my old crib in the attic,” Remus told him, “Let’s try to find it.”

Sirius gave him a weak smile before stepping inside, “We’ll take care of him, Moony…together.”

“Yes…together,” Remus smiled at him slightly. He hesitated for a moment before uttering the name he hadn’t called him since before the war, “Together, Padfoot.”

* * *

 

**1991**

“Well,” Sirius said quickly, waving at the train that was leaving, “We’ve done it, Moony. We raised him right.”

Remus chuckled, looking down, “Sirius, he’s only eleven. We still have years to go.”

“Yes, but…now that he’s going to school, if he gets all messed up, we can blame it on the teachers,” he told him.

Remus elbowed him, “Y’old fool,” he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, “I’ve been thinking…maybe after Harry gets settled, I could try to get a job at Hogwarts.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “Think Dumbledore is any less mad at us than before?”

“I’m sure he’s simmered down over the years,” Remus sighed, watching the train disappear into the distance, “Come on, let’s get home.”


End file.
